Magia pura
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: A veces ni siquiera el peso de las responsabilidades puede hacerte desistir de andar una senda determinada, aunque sea peligrosa, porque a pesar de que todo parezca apuntar a que de seguro el final de la historia será doloroso, cuando el destino te da una oportunidad tan clara, es imposible no aprovecharla. —Este fic participa en la "Theomione Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"


**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. —Este fic participa en la "Theomione Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".

* * *

 **MAGIA PURA**

 **I. Londres Muggle**

Theodore Nott siempre se había sentido secretamente fascinado por el mundo muggle, aunque nadie tuviera idea de ello.

Resulta que cuando eres un sangre pura, perteneciente a los sagrados veintiocho, alumno de la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin y mejor amigo de Draco-odio-a-los-muggles-Malfoy, no te puedes permitir cosas como esas que lo único que hacen es mostrar tu debilidad.

Sin embargo, hay momentos que solo son para ti y en los cuales puedes hacer lo que deseas, olvidándote de los estúpidos prejuicios que rigen tu vida desde el mismo día en que naciste y que te recuerdan a cada rato que no tienes libertad de elegir ni siquiera un mínimo detalle del rumbo que tomará tu futuro.

Así se sentía todo el tiempo.

Atado.

Asfixiado.

Pero eso era algo que cambiaba cada vez que con determinación tomaba la decisión de escaparse momentáneamente de su rutina tortuosa, teniendo siempre el mismo destino.

Londres muggle.

Un lugar que no necesitaba magia para maravillarlo.

Disfrutaba infinitamente caminar entre la gente que corría de un lado a otro, comprando cosas o hablando sobre el clima, o viendo a los niños jugar en extraños cachivaches metálicos que sus padres debían empujar para conseguir que se movieran y más que todo amaba disfrutar de esos dulces que terminaban por explotar en su boca con pequeñas sensaciones de sabor agridulce una vez los mordía.

Mezclarse entre la gente común había sido una pasión accidentalmente descubierta que lo hacía sentirse libre, tan libre incluso para poder fijar sus ojos en alguien a quien sus padres no hubieran elegido ya para perpetuar el linaje Nott.

Y fue así como durante uno de sus escapes al mundo muggle descubrió que la magia y la calidez del corazón humano podían encontrarse en una sola persona. Una chica que encerraba en su interior lo mejor de los dos mundos.

Ese día, el mismo en que tuvo la dicha de toparse con unos hermosos rizos castaños y unos ojos chocolate que reflejaban la eternidad, Theodore Nott supo que ninguna chica que existiera en el mundo mágico, ni que tuviera el linaje más puro de toda la historia, podría hacerle sentir en el interior lo que ella, porque Hermione Granger era misticismo y humanidad al mismo tiempo.

Era magia pura.

De esa que no necesitaba varitas, ni conjuros, ni pociones para poder ser porque ya era sin necesidad de artilugios.

Así nada más.

Y no era que Theodore Nott nunca la hubiera observado o no se hubiera topado con ella en más de una ocasión, pero allí, entre una multitud de gente ordinaria y sin magia, ella parecía resaltar como un lucero brillante en una noche nublada, obligándolo a verla por primera vez y poniendo su vida de revés, justo en el instante en que ella decidiera dejarlo entrar, convirtiendo esa pequeña pasión y fascinación por lo común, en una hermosa rutina.

Una donde solo estaban ellos dos.

—Llegaste, —Hermione lo miró con ternura esbozando una tenue sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la banca del pequeño parque— esta vez tardaste un poco más.

—Ya sabes, no siempre es fácil librarse de ser yo. —sonreía confiado mientras ponía gesto de fingida arrogancia.

—Engreído.

—Encantador querrás decir. —ambos se miraron al tiempo, sintiendo la emoción de otro día de aventuras juntos, instalándose en su pecho.

—¿Estas listo? —Hermione le tendió una de sus manos.

—Cuando quieras. —Contestó él, tomándola para empezar a caminar juntos— ¿Y a donde vamos exactamente?

Hermione sonrió con aire misterioso. —Ya lo verás.

A veces ni siquiera el peso de las responsabilidades puede hacerte desistir de andar por una senda determinada, aunque esta sea peligrosa, porque a pesar de que todo parezca apuntar a que de seguro el final de la historia será doloroso, cuando el destino te da una oportunidad tan clara, es imposible no aprovecharla.

* * *

Hola.

Había estado un poco alejada por situaciones ajenas a mi voluntad pero aquí estoy de vuelta y al ver esta maravillosa oportunidad de escribir tuve que hacer lo mismo que Theo, ¡Aprovecharla!

He tratado de incluir varios prompts (Londres muggle, Prejuicios, Rizos, Slytherin) aunque el primero es el principal.

Espero que les guste.

Gizz.


End file.
